


Ties That Bind Us

by becsbunker



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Pregnancy, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker





	Ties That Bind Us

 

**Summary: The Reader’s life is set on a whole new path after she meets Jon Snow.**  [ based off the prompt:  **“I didn’t mean to break your heart.”**  - as requested over on tumblr by @whatshernamemaria and also @thing-you-do-with-that-thing who wanted to see me write more Jon Snow, and inspired me with the idea of Jon being impressed when the reader manages to make friends with Ghost. ]

> **Pairing: Jon Snow x Reader, mentions of past Jon x Ygritte**
> 
> **Warnings: S7 spoilers, fluff, implied smut, angst, violence, character death(s), **pregnant reader,** canon divergence, unwanted male attention, un-beta’d**
> 
> _**a/n;**  I’ve been working on this for what feels like  **forever**.,,and it turned into a monster lmao. I was having a lot of Jon feels. Hope you guys like! Feedback is fuel. _

  


* * *

The first time Jon Snow saw her, she was wearing a dark cloak, a hood covering her head and a sword on her belt as she arrived at the wall with Stannis Baratheon. She was a guard to his daughter, and the princess, Shireen.

He didn’t know why, but he somehow felt drawn to this woman. The way she held herself told him that she was a skilled, that she knew exactly how to use that blade on her belt.

Jon put his curiosity and feelings down to the fact he hadn’t met anyone new in a while.

He hadn’t met a woman with that kind of pull toward him. Not since Ygritte.  

Jon didn’t get to see her much in the next few days after their arrival, but there were plenty of whispers from the men about this female guard. It wasn’t often that women ventured this side of the wall; and despite the vows the men of the Night’s Watch made, it didn’t stop them from ogling her and making crude comments.

It made Jon’s blood boil.

He had little expectations for most of these men’s respect, but he couldn’t bare the thought of what they could do to Y/N. He wouldn’t let it happen. He couldn’t.

It was a cold night, one of the coldest they’d had in a good couple of weeks when Jon was standing at the balcony, Melisandre by his side as she tried to convince him of the part he was to play in Stannis’ rise to the throne.

Jon wasn’t really paying attention, his gaze fixated on Y/N as she sat around the fire on the ground with Shireen, teaching her how to make flames with a rock and splint. They both looked so calm down there, so content.

Y/N’s long hair was braided, secured with maroon ribbons at the bottoms, her y/c eyes focusing on Shireen’s hands as she worked the stone against the splint, a spark soon being created between them.

Y/N broke out into a proud smile, and Jon couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Y/N looked as she praised the young girl before getting up and leading her back to her room.

“For a man who’s taken vows of celibacy, your eyes sure do wander, Jon Snow,” Melisandre’s cool words pulled Jon from his thoughts.

He turned to face her, a stoic look across his face as he ignored her comment. “I don’t know how many more ways I can tell you- I want no part in your plans, M’Lady. My place is here, with the Night’s Watch.”

A smile crossed the Red Woman’s lips. “That it is,” she leant closer, her hands resting on Jon’s chest, lips mere inches from his own, “there are many things I can show you about your place in this world, Jon Snow.”

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Jon to jolt back, eyes widening as he saw Y/N standing behind Melisandre.

“Sorry to interrupt,” she spoke, her tone unwavering, “Stannis wishes to see you, My Lady.”

 

Melisandre gave a nod, turning on her feet and striding past Y/N.

Y/N refrained from rolling her eyes, not missing the way Jon was watching her. Was there guilt in his eyes?

“You alright, Lord Commander?” she asked.

“Uh, fine,” he nodded. “How are you finding your time here?”

_‘How are you finding your time here?’_ Why would you even ask that? Jon internally cursed himself.

Y/N gave a small nod, trying to hide the smile that was tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Cold,” she replied. “But the Princess seems to be enjoying the snow, at least. Your Direwolf is definitely a beautiful sight to behold.”

Jon furrowed his brows a little, “I’m surprised he’s stuck around long enough for you to see him. Ghost isn’t a fan of strangers, or anyone, really.”

“Well, I haven’t exactly tried to pet him or anything,” Y/N laughed, the sound causing a warm feeling to roam through Jon’s chest.

“Do you want to?” he offered.

Y/N eyes lit up. “Really?”

Jon nodded, “he’s probably in my rooms,” his face flushed a little as he realised what he’d just implied.

“I mean, we can wait until he’s outside if you-”

“-Lord Commander, you don’t seem like the kind of man to try and take advantage by using your Direwolf as a lure,” she teased, her smile automatically making Jon less tense.

“I trust you. Besides, I wouldn’t recommend getting on the bad side of a woman with a weapon.”

_I’ve learnt that from experience,_  Jon thought silently.

Jon was completely taken aback by how quickly Ghost took to Y/N. The moment she stepped into the room with him, the Direwolf came over to her as calm as ever, happily letting her stroke his thick, snow-white fur.

A couple of hours past and Y/N and Jon were sat by the fire, Ghost lying between them with his head rested on Y/N’s lap, Jon telling Y/N about how the Direwolf first came into his life.

“Well, he’s certainly a survivor. Just like you, Jon Snow,” Y/N spoke softly, her y/c eyes watching Jon’s intently.

Jon swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “Aye, I guess we all are,” he replied, earning a understanding look from the guard as she ran her hand through Ghost’s fur.

[Originally posted by s0mewhereweaknessis0urstrength](https://tmblr.co/Zyf6yv25sMf66)

* * *

As the days turned into weeks, Jon found himself spending every spare moment he could with Y/N. Not only did he enjoy her company, but he felt like she understood him. He felt like she actually felt what he felt, she didn’t pity him, or want anything from him; she just wanted to be.

Y/N couldn’t deny the feelings she was holding in for the Lord Commander. She knew it wasn’t right. She had her vows, he had his. But in this world with such uncertainty, such danger, so many enemies, she couldn’t keep it in. Not when neither of them knew what time they had left.

Despite Jon’s inhibitions, he too didn’t want to hide his love for Y/N. He didn’t want to hide it from her.

After the battle at Hardhome, when Y/N had her first encounter of the white walkers and the death and destruction they sought out, the fear and adrenaline was enough for the two of them to finally break the truth.

The moment the door of Jon’s room shut, they were in a fumbling rush to remove their tattered clothes, to feel each other, to be together. The two of them were tangled limbs beneath the sheets in the early hours of the morning, the fire long died out and the soft, longing moans filling the room as they made love.

Their bond and growing relationship was abruptly brought to an end when the traitors among the Night’s Watch took Jon’s life.

Y/N sat by his side for days on end, a distraught Ghost by her feet as they both mourned the loss of the man they loved.  The guard didn’t even care about the threat of the traitors wanting to kill her, too. How could she? She’d just found something she wanted more than anything in this world.

Jon Snow.

“Y/N, you need to leave,” Davos pleaded. “Take Shireen with you and get as far South as you can.”

She were so numb, so tired, Y/N couldn’t even find the energy to respond. Losing Jon had broken her heart. Broken her whole body.

“If you don’t want to leave for yourself, than at least think of the child,” Melisandre told Y/N, her voice the most sincere she’d ever heard.

“I can protect Shireen here,” Y/N’s voice was rough and broken as she replied.

Melisandre shook her head. “I’m not talking about Shireen.”

The guard looked up at the Red Woman, her breath caught in her throat, “What?” she croaked out.

“You’re pregnant, Y/N Baratheon.”

You could cut the tense silence in the room with a knife.

“You’re lying,” Y/N got to her feet, hand gripped on the head of her sword, Davos coming to her side trying to calm the situation.

“I would not lie about this,” Melisandre stepped closer, her hands held up in front of her body, “I’ve seen it in the flames. Just as I’ve seen Jon Snow fighting at Winterfell.”

Gritting her teeth, Y/N pulled her sword free from her belt, holding the sharp point against Melisandre’s neck, “Jon is dead! Your visions are bullshit!” she shouted, anger raging through her.

“Y/N, put the damn sword down!” Davos warned, holding his hand on her arm. “No matter what she says, both you and Shireen are still safer miles away from here.”

Y/N inhaled deeply, closing her eyes as she placed her sword back in her belt before turning to look at Davos,tears welling in her eyes, “give him a proper burial, please.”

“Of course.”

She threw her arms around him, holding him close, “I’m going to miss you Ser Davos.”

“And you, Princess,” Davos replied, clearing his throat as he stepped away. “Now get out of here, before they come knocking again.”

Y/N walked to Jon’s body one last time, pressing a gentle kiss to his cold, pale forehead. “I love you, Jon Snow,” she murmured, a stray tear falling down her face before she turned on her heels, leaving the room to find Shireen.

“I’m sorry- did you just call her Y/N Baratheon, and a Princess?” Edd asked in bemusement after he watched Y/N leave.

“She’s the eldest daughter of Stannis, lad,” Davos muttered, carefully covering Jon’s body back over with the thin white sheet. “She never wanted the title, nor the name. All she ever wanted was to protect her sister, protect the people she loved.”

“And she will, for many years to come,” Melisandre replied.

**~~~**

Y/N and Shireen journeyed tirelessly, always on the move from house keep to tavern as they tried to find anywhere safe to hopefully set up a new life.

As the weeks passed and turned into months, Y/N soon began to question whether Melisandre was actually lying about the pregnancy. Not only did the guard feel constantly unwell, her stomach was swelling up drastically so, and her younger sister was also picking up on the changes.

“Y/N/N, maybe we should stay here a little longer. We can find a physician,” Shireen suggested as she stirred her soup with the wooden spoon, the pair of them sitting in the corner of a tavern for some much needed food and some rest.

“I don’t think they’ll be any round here, Shireen,” Y/N gave her a small reassuring smile, “maybe the next town, alright?”

She gave a doe eyed look. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Well, what’s a pretty young thing like you doing in a dump like this?” A broad built, very well dressed man slid onto the bench next to Y/N, his hand moving to hold on the top of her thigh.

Y/N gave Shireen a quick glance before looking at the man warningly, “If you don’t move your gross fucking hand, you’re gonna find out.”  

“You have a sharp tongue, I like that in my women,” the man chuckled, his amusement soon cut short as Y/N moved like a bullet, slamming his head down against the table with full force, her silver dagger pressed firmly against the back of his neck.

“I will cut through your throat quicker than you can blink,” she warned, the man wincing in pain as the blade cut against him, leaving a small mark on his skin.

“Don’t touch what isn’t yours, prick.”

Y/N pulled away, quickly sliding over the table before the man had a chance to react.

Taking Shireen’s hand, who was waiting by doorway from when she’d given her the signal, they rushed out of the tavern and got on a horse, the sound of the man shouting threats drowning out in the distance as they rode away.

**~~~**

“We need to stock up what we can before the snow gets any worse,” Jon stated, hands resting on the large map on the table in front of him, Sansa and Ser Davos. “We need all the provisions we can get before the White Walkers reach-”

“-You can’t go in there!” the maester shouted as one of the Lords burst through the doors, a furious look over the older man’s face.

Ser Davos frowned, instantly recognising the Lord from one of the meetings. “What can we do for you, Lord Alfred?”

“You can deal with the menace in the outside town tavern,” he fumed, finally stopping his pace as he reached the table. “My son has just been viciously attacked by some whore.”

Davos and Jon shared a silent look, both trying to hide their distaste for this man, who also happened to be an ally.

“Attacked how, exactly?” Sansa questioned, giving Lord Alfred a impatient glare. She knew as well as anyone he was a dramatic, overbearing man- just like his son.

“She slit the back of his neck,” he spat. “She brought some kid in the tavern with her to make her look all innocent. The girl’s face was all marked up from some kind of disease.”

“Greyscale?” Davos’ eyes widened.

Lord Alfred shrugged, “Yes. I guess.”

Jon felt like his heart was pounding so hard his ribs might break. This couldn’t be true. After all this time, he’d given up hope of ever seeing Y/N again. So much had happened. He’d come back to life, beaten Ramsay in the Battle for Winterfell and won back his home, been named King in the North, sent word to Daenerys Targaryen for help in retaining Dragon glass.

And through all that, Y/N thought he was still dead. There were some heart wrenching nights where Jon had thought she might be, too.

He made his way round the table, standing in front of Lord Alfred with a commanding look across his face, “the woman, what did she look like?”

“I don’t know,” he scoffed. “She was pretty enough to catch my son’s eye.”

Jon snapped completely. Grabbing the front of Lord Alfred’s clothes, he shoved him roughly against the wall. “What did he do to her!” he demanded, voice raised and a dangerous look in his eyes.

“Jon! Jon, let him go!” Sansa shouted as Davos intervened, pulling Jon away.

“Calm down,” he spoke quietly. “We won’t find them at all if you make enemies of the only person who saw them.”  

“If he did anything-” Jon breathed, fists clenched by his sides, trying to block out the worst scenarios going through his mind.

“Y/N is a lot stronger than she looks, your Highness,” Davos patted Jon’s shoulder before turning to Lord Alfred.

“I’m sorry about that, M’Lord. Maybe you can show me where abouts your son saw this woman and child head off to?” he offered as Lord Alfred brushed down his clothes with a resounding grunt before following Davos out of the room.

“You think it’s her?” Sansa asked as she stood by her brother’s side, “Y/N Baratheon?”

Baratheon.

It felt so strange hearing the woman he loved referred to as an Baratheon. She’d never told him her true parentage, she’d never even acted like Stannis was her father, or that she was essentially a Princess. Essentially a part of this Game of Thrones. A future heir to the crown.

The Y/N he fell in love with was a strong-willed, smart, kind woman. She may have been guard, a warrior, a protector- but she was the most beautiful and loving person he’d ever met.

**~~~**

Davos hoped and prayed that he would be able to find Y/N and Shireen. To see their faces again, to hold them again. He didn’t once doubt Y/N’s ability to protect both her sister and herself. But once Jon returned to the living, thanks to Melisandre, Ser Davos couldn’t help but think of what else the Red Woman had propheted.

Y/N was pregnant.

That thought had played on the Onion Knight’s mind since Jon’s return. He couldn’t bring himself to tell his friend in the fear that he may never be reunited with her. That he may never get to see his own child. Or maybe, that Y/N herself may not even get to survive that long.

In hindsight, Davos felt a huge amount of guilt for sending her away with Shireen. This young woman, who he’d known since her birth, out there in the dangerous world with both a child and an unborn baby to fend for.

Hearing that she may be the woman for the tavern with Shireen felt like a miracle too good to be true.

Lord Alfred had parted ways from Ser Davos and Brienne once they reached the tavern. The two knights continued to follow the trail toward the direction the Lord’s son had seen the woman travel, the woman who Davos prayed was Y/N.

 

**~~~**

Y/N tied up the horse on a low hanging branch near a stream, giving them all the chance to get some water and rest for a moment. In her current condition, Y/N didn’t have as much energy as she would’ve hoped. These journeys from place to place just to find some safety to relax for a few hours were getting a little too much.

“Y/N, here,” Shireen sat beside her on the log, handing her some bread that she’d picked up from the tavern, “eat this.”

Y/N gave her sister a small smile, knowing by the look on the young girl’s face that turning it down just wasn’t an option, she took the piece of loaf and bit into it. Sure, it was a little dry and didn’t taste of much, but it was enough.

Shireen had set up the fire, after what Y/N had taught her back at the Wall, she had soon perfected the skill herself. The pair of them sat and listened to the crackling of the fire as the sun began to set and darkness clouded the sky.

Y/N’s head shot up as she heard the sound of horse’s hooves near by.

“Shireen, go and hide behind the tree,” she spoke in a hushed whisper.

Shireen quickly followed her instruction as Y/N picked up her sword, ready to use it if necessary.

Her eyes widened as she saw Ser Davos approach with Brienne of Tarth. Holding back a relieved sob, she ran into his arms, the onion Knight holding her tightly as she cried against his chest with overwhelming emotion.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” she breathed when she finally took a step back and Shireen came over to greet their old friend.

“Aye, I did too.”

He gave a sad smile, pushing a strand of hair behind Shireen’s ear, “you’ve gotten tall,” he pointed, earning a grin from the young princess.

“It’s all the fresh air,” she teased.

“We should probably start heading back on the road,” Brienne spoke as the night drew in.

The journey to Winterfell was exhausting. Y/N was already tired and still overwhelmed from being reunited with Davos after all this time, and this night time trek through the roads wasn’t doing her any favours.

Her exhaustion turned to fear as a sharp pain suddenly shot through her stomach. She doubled over, her body falling against the horse as she brought the mare to a halt.

“Davos, something-something’s wrong,” she cried out before she fell into pitch black, the last thing she heard was the urgent shouts of Davos and her sister before she lost consciousness.

Jon sat at Y/N’s bedside all day and night for 3 days straight. He would read to her from old books, tell her about his day of running Winterfell, even about the meeting trying to convince the other Lords of his expedition to Dragonstone to meet with Daenerys Targaryen.

He’d hold her cold hand in his pale one, pleading with her to wake up; to return to him.

The maester had said it was just exhaustation from all the travelling she’d done in the past months, but even Jon knew that it had to be something more than that. Y/N had been sleeping like this, motionless, unmoving - ever since she’d returned to Winterfell with a very concerned Ser Davos and Brienne.

“Jon,” Shireen appeared from the doorway, a bowl of soup in her hands. “You should eat something,” she said as she walked to Jon and took the seat beside him.

“I’m not hungry,” he stated, his face softening as he realised how harsh his voice sounded.

“Sorry. Thank you, Shireen,” he looked over at her, his face tired and weary as he took the bowl from her fragile hands.

Shireen rested a hand on his arm. “She’ll wake up. I know she will.”

“I really hope so,” he murmured, gently running his thumb along Y/N’s soft skin of her hand.

“I’ll sit with her and read to her while you’re away,” the young Princess replied, earning a furrowed frown from Jon.

He hadn’t realised she knew that he was leaving for Dragonstone later that day. Her words made him feel that much more guilty about going away. He hoped and prayed Y/N would wake by the time he returned and he could spend at least some time with her before the war with the white walkers finally began.

Jon sat and ate his food while Shireen continued reading the book he’d started. She read with such a calm tone, just like Y/N was awake and listening. Jon hoped that Y/N could at least hear them.

“I’ll be back soon,” Jon gave a small nod before getting to his feet and pressing a longing kiss to Y/N’s forehead.

Soon turned out to take a lot longer than anyone expected.

**~~~**

Y/N finally woke a week later. It was the middle of the night with no sign of anyone in the room, panic started to fill her as she struggled to remember where she was and how she’d gotten here.

“Shireen,” she breathed, pulling herself out of the bed on aching, shaking legs, urgently thinking of her sister.

She struggled to find her balance after being bed bound for however long it’d been now.Cursing under her breath, she steadied herself against the cold wall, taking a few deep breaths with closed eyes.  

As she re-opened her eyes, her gaze fell on her stomach, which had grown a considerable amount since she’d last seen herself. Flashes of what happened before she fell came back to her. She remembered setting up camp with Shireen, and then- then Davos had shown up and they’d set off on horses once again.

They were heading somewhere. Somewhere like-

“Winterfell,” Y/N murmured, surveying the room properly now as she realised where exactly she was.

The room was simple, yet large. A fire was sat against the wall and the fur covered bed just metres away. It had a homely sense to it, Y/N imagined it was the room of the late Catelyn and Ned Stark.

Y/N walked over to the window, hands resting on the glass as she looked outside. The ground was covered in snow, two men stood on guard at the gates and the light of sunrise could just been seen in the distance.

The scenery was beautiful. For the first time in however many months, Y/N felt safe to just be her. Right in this moment, she didn’t have to worry about moving to a different hideout or camp, or protecting her little sister from all the threats out there. And she had Ser Davos back. It was that slight glimpse of hope after thinking she’d never see him again.

It was nothing short of a miracle.

Shireen was first to enter the room not much after Y/N had woke, her whole face lighting up at the sight of her sister up and out of bed. She took no time in throwing her arms around Y/N, giving her a loving hug.

After cleaning up and redressing in some much needed fresh clothes, Y/N walked with Shireen through the halls of Winterfell, the young girl excitedly telling her about everything she’d seen and learnt already.

“Well, I’m glad Ser Davos has been able to entertain you,” Y/N smiled softly, her arm held around Shireen’s shoulders.

“The Starks have been good to me, too.”

Hearing the Stark name sent a jolt of pain through her chest in thoughts of Jon. It hadn’t mattered how much time had passed, she still missed him with every breathe.

“They are a good family,” Y/N paused at the door of the main hall where she knew Ser Davos was. “I need to speak to Davos, I’ll come and find you afterwards,”she said, giving her a kiss on top of her head.

Shireen gave a smile before rushing through the halls.

Y/N froze to the spot as she pushed open the doors, revealing the room where Ser Davos, Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister, a young women with long white hair who she could only assume was the Targaryen- Daenerys, and  _Jon._

The room fell silent as Y/N let the doors slam behind her when she entered the room, all eyes turning on her.

“Y/N,” Jon’s voice caught in his throat, relief covering his face as he stopped what he was doing and made careful steps towards her.

Y/N held up her hand, tears pricking in her eyes. “You- how are you- oh god, this isn’t real,” she shook her head, holding a hand over her mouth as she failed to keep in her sob.

She had to be imagining this. Maybe she was still asleep and this was some obscure dream of something she wished was true. Her mind was playing tricks on her, it had to be.

“Y/N, it’s real,” Jon reached for her, his calloused hands warm against her skin as he cupped her face, tears welling in his own eyes.

“I’m really here. I’m alive. You’re alive.”

“Let’s give them the room, please,” Ser Davos spoke, quietly leading the others out of the far door, Jon not even looking back, his attention fully concentrated on Y/N.

“But- but, how?” Y/N let out a shaky breath, Jon brushing away her straying tears with the pad of his thumb.

“Melisandre.”

“I can’t believe it,” her voice barely as whisper as she moved her hands his face, fingers gently caressing his skin, reverting every curve and mark to memory.

Her gaze locked onto his, those deep brown eyes reflecting every emotion and Y/N felt all her inhibitions falter. Jon was here. He really was alive.

She leant towards him, barely pressing her lips to his as he closed his eyes, drowning in the simplest, tender touch from the woman he loved.

Y/N let out a small gasp as Jon deepened the kiss, his lips moving against her with more urgency, with need. Her hands found their way to hold the back of his hair as he led her backwards until her back hit the wall, giving him leverage to watch her squirm as he moved his lips to the side of her neck, worshipping her.

She could feel the heat building up in the pit of her stomach, whining at the loss as Jon suddenly pulled back, his hands lightly resting on her hips as he stood back up straight.

“Jon?” she frowned.

“Are you- are you pregnant?”

Y/N’s eyes widened slightly. She’d purposely chosen a loose fitted dress in hopes to avoid any suspicions, obviously she hadn’t counted on Jon being even alive, little alone him touching her stomach as he kissed her up against the wall.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. “I am. Melisandre told me the night that you.. the night that I left,” Y/N replied, not being able to even bring up the real memory of that horrific night.

The night he was killed.

“I was sure she was lying, but as time past- well,” she gestured to her stomach.

“That’s why you slept so long.” Jon’s face fell into a frown as he took half a step back, “why didn’t Ser Davos say anything?”

“It wasn’t like you’ve been here for Ser Davos to tell you,” Y/N replied defensively.

“I was here when he brought you back to Winterfell.”

She furrowed her brows. “You’ve been here the whole time I was asleep?”

Jon let out a breath, the guilt clear over his face as he shook his head. “I left for Dragonstone and returned this morning.”

“You left?” she stammered out, the hurt evident in her reply. “I come back and you just leave?”

“I had no choice!” Jon’s voice rose in frustration. “We needed Dragonglass to fight the white walkers, Dragonstone is the only place that had it.”

Y/N clenched her jaw, anger and pain raging through her. “And you just had to be the one to go, right. Why the hell do you always have to sacrifice yourself? Why do you always have to leave me! What the fuck gives you the right?”

She was so busy letting out her feelings, everything that had been pent up inside her since he’d died, she didn’t notice the tears streaming down her face until Jon spoke,

**_“I didn’t mean to break your heart,”_**  his voice broken with emotion as he stepped closer to her, hands taking hold of her shoulders.

“I never, ever wanted to leave you. I love you, Y/N. I would fight hell and earth to be with you.”

“You really mean that?” Y/N sniffed with teary eyes.

Jon took a deep breath to calm his nerves before getting down on the floor with one knee, his hands holding Y/N’s with tender care.

“Y/N Baratheon, will you marry me?”

She gaped at him for a moment, all that pain and hurt turning into joy as she tugged him to his feet, planting a longing kiss onto his lips.

“Is that a yes?” he broke into a smile, earning a quiet laugh from Y/N as she rested her forehead against his.

“Yes. Us survivors have to stick together.”


End file.
